Gravityloid
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Mabel releases the Vocaloids into Gravity Falls. Now the twins are stuck having to round them up one at a time with the help of Hatsune Miku with her new English voicebank. sucky i know, but I thought it had to be done
1. Hatsune Miku

"up up, down down, right left, left right, select start!" Mabel typed in the code. Long story short, she recently discovered the vocaloid franchise and downloaded the program as well as all the different characters on it. Stan was beyond pissed, considering she also downloaded a virus. Remembering the konami code, she decided to try it out. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" she chanted anxiously, wanting to copy Dipper's success. Disappointment fell onto her when the screen went black. "Ah, nooo" she only whined in response. That was when things seemed to get weird.

All of a sudden the screen was screaming white. The brightest shade Mabel had ever seen. Not only that, but the light was freakishly bright. Mabel had to back away and shield her eyes, merely peaking through slits. "SELECT YOUR CHARACTER" the computer seemed to shout. "umm, everyone!" Mabel only cheered.

Instead of virtually every vocaloid character coming to life at once, the results had changed. More streams of light shined, to the point where Mabel was squinting through a pair of sunglasses she randomly grabbed. Once the light calmed, the computer was sparking. Another thing that was different would be a holographic figure standing infront of her. "Hello Master" this girl said in sing song.

Her voice was far from that of a human. While very cutesy, it was also slightly robotic; but only by a little. It was also clear that she was capable of hitting notes far too high for any human to reach. Another thing to note was how very android-like her voice is. Nonetheless, despite the inhumanity, she was a very pleasant sound.

Mabel, recovering from the shock, finally studied the being infront of her. She was an anime character, and very holographic. She was scared she would blink out of existence at any given moment. But she was also very cute. It was hard not to think so with those teal colored pigtails that match her eyecolor. Against the summer sun her silver blouse gleamed, decorated by all the teal colored frills and her tie. Her black pleated skirt was very school girl-like, having that teal trimming. She wore black thigh high boots, both the trimming and the sole being a teal color. Her sleaves hung limply from her forearms, though still tight. They were very bell shaped, the sides having all these buttons and lights. Teal trimming again. To compleate the look the girl wore some headphones and with her pigtails were these black and pink ribbons that just seemed to float in mid air.

"My name is Hatsune Miku, I shall sing for you" she bowed before breaking into a cheerful little song.

_So as not to forget my feelings that have no shape_

_I erased the routine layouts_

_I catch a phrase that I hummed casually _

_Leading my secret words on it_

_I'll release it into the sky_

_What I wanna tell you_

_What I wanna send you_

_These many points change into a line_

_That resounds far into the distance_

_Words I wanna tell you_

_Sounds I wanna send you_

_These various lines change into a circle_

_That is going to connect all_

_-to anywhere, Ah..._

_Transparent pours white light is just like you_

_My voice travels through the gaps of my held up hands_

_And my fingers beat a rhythm casually_

_Loading all my words on the rhythm_

_The voice will release them into the sky_

_What I wanna tell you_

_What I wanna send you_

_These many points change into a line_

_That pierces far in the distance_

_Words I wanna tell you_

_Sounds I wanna send you_

_These various lines change into a circle_

_That's going to connect all_

_-to anywhere, Ah..._

_I was playing the music with no doubt_

_About the unchangeable days_

_And I thought the mornings were given by somebody_

_The sound, even if you believed it momentarily_

_Will shake this scenery_

_Please tell me your own world_

_What you wanna tell me_

_What you wanna send me_

_These many points change into a line_

_That resounds far in the distance_

_Words you wanna tell us_

_Sounds you wanna send us_

_These various lines change into a circle_

_That is going to connect all_

_-to anywhere, Ah..._

"Yay!" Mabel was cheering at this point. Miku only bowed politely. "If only I knew what you were saying...OH WELL" Mabel laughed off the fact that Miku only sang in Japanese.

Miku looked around her surroundings before noticing the computer. "Ahh, your computer is broken" she announced.

"Wait, what!?" Mabel did a double take.

**There's chapter one. Sorry its so short. I'll try to make these longer. Anyways, now that Miku's intro is out of the way, next chapter will discuss the situation more. Also, that song she sang was 'Tell Your World'. I just love that song. Well, I like alot of Vocaloid songs actually. Anyways, **

**じゃあ、また！**


	2. Disappearance

"Mabel, what was that noi-what the heck!?" Dipper came up, falling backwards at the sight of Miku. "Why is there an anime character in our room?" he asked, wide eyed and panicky.

"This is Hatsune Miku. She sings" Mabel explained.

"You may call me Miku" the virtual diva smiled at Mabel's twin.

"o-kaay. That explains one thing" Dipper was quick to figure out that the konami code was involved. "But why is our computer sparking?" he pointed accusingly at the sparking electronic.

"ごめんなさい" Miku bowed apologetically, using her sweet append voice.

"English please" Dipper said

"I'm sorry" she translated, returning to her robotic voice. Her english voice bank does not have any appends on it yet.

* * *

"Master released all of the vocaloids at once; and more. Since there are so many of us, your computer broke" Miku began to explain. Mabel then asked why she was the only one who showed up.

"Your computer was unable to release everyone in same place. All my friends are scattered" she said before her eyes darkened in sadness. "私は怖がっています。" she then tried to speak in her dark append, sending chills up the twins spines.

"So, your all going to be okay, right?" Mabel asked, sensing that dread. Miku only shook her head. Miku simply told the twins a story. This wasn't the first time a vocaloid ever dared to leave the computer. The first time was actually committed by her. After a rude television special about her, she felt a bit insecure. Meiko and Kaito tried to cheer her up, but their efforts failed. Miku felt hated after everything they said, calling the fans a bunch of 'anime freaks without stable work experience'. Fans meant and still mean the world to the then young vocaloid. Merely 3 days after that interviewed, she began to disappear from the face of the internet. If she never saw how much people really did care for her, Miku would've allowed herself to vanish from both the internet and existence.

"We all will disappear" she said, her face twisted in sadness. After a moment of silence, she began to sing.

_After I'm born I finally realize_

_I exist to imitate humans_

_VOCALOID fated to sing forever_

_Even if a song has already existed_

_A programmed toy accepts it just fine_

_Gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky_

_Shedding tears, noticing that even all that is fading_

_Even songs depend on personality_

_An unsteady source as foundation_

_The place I came from already destroyed_

_When everyone forgets me_

_My heart and its likeness will disappear_

_I see the inevitable result_

_Of an ending world for a Vocaloid_

Miku sang at lightning fast speeds, nearly knocking the twins over

_I wish that at the time when I can't sing well_

_You'd be with me_

_To stay by my side and cheer me up_

_I want to see your happy face_

_I've been practicing singing, so_

her voice then switched to that of a broken robot. Full of buzz and static, the lowest quality ever. It was then she went back to her usual sweet voice.

_Singing was once_

_So much fun for me_

_But now, why is it that_

_I am not feeling anything anymore?_

_When I remember faces of people that I've missed_

_I feel a little more at ease_

_The sounds I'm able to sing get fewer everyday_

_The end is drawing near..._

_What I believed in_

_A comforting fantasy_

_Repeats itself endlessly in the mirror_

_"Give up being a singer"_

_You shouted violently_

_My farewell song at the highest speed_

back to top speed

_The presence for my existence_

_Can't be shaken away_

_I fear my weak heart vanishing_

_And the decay that is progressing_

_The strength and will to stop it_

_Being just born, I do not have that_

_Your greatly distressed_

_Expression comes to mind_

_I realize this is the end_

_Falling asleep in the monitor_

_I guess this must be the "trash bin"_

_Right now, my memories are also_

_Closing off and disappearing_

_But you know, only you wont forget_

_We had fun times_

_The taste of chopped leek_

_Can you still remember it now?_

it was then Miku seemed to be crying. Virtual tears streamed down her face as her voice returned to being staticky. It sounded like she was sobbing

_I want to sing_

_I still want to sing..._

_I became somewhat of a_

_Bad child it seems_

_Master...somehow by your hand_

_Please end it all..._

_Because I do not want_

_To see you suffer anymore_

_Now singing is just_

_Making my body rot away_

_I ask for a miracle_

_But I just drive myself into a dead end_

_I try to remember faces of people I've missed_

_But those memories are fading away_

_You hear me break, my heart is vanishing_

_My death is drawing near_

_I was trying to protect_

_The illusion of a bright future_

_A disappearing vision of a fading light_

_Sacrificing sound quality_

_So I can communicate it all too you_

_A condensed farewell song_

_After I'm born I realize_

_I exist to imitate humans_

_VOCALOID fated to sing forever_

_Even if it's an existing song_

_A programmed toy accepts it just fine_

_Gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky shedding tears_

_I realize it's the end_

_Falling asleep in the monitor_

_I guess this must be the "trash bin"_

_Right now my memories are also_

_Closing off and disappearing_

_But you know it's only you I wont forget_

_We had fun times_

_I wish that the taste_

_Of chopped leek would still stay_

_I'm singing to the end just for you_

_Songs that I want you to hear_

_I'd want to sing more_

_But that's too much to ask for_

_This is where we part_

_All my feelings disappear into thin air_

_Reducing to 0s and 1s_

_The fairy tale curtain is closing_

_Leaving nothing behind here_

_That's a little sad, isn't it?_

_Everything except the memories of a voice_

_Is fading leaving only a name_

_But if, say, I know that_

_It is not what he wished for_

_Singing it all to the end_

_Was not in vain, was what I want to think_

_Thank you...and...Goodbye_

_-an irreversible error has occurred-_

Hatsune Miku finished her song, earning her some claps from the twins at such a performance. They still never understood her high paced japanese. "Don't worry Miku. We will find them all, even if it takes forever"

* * *

**Hey. Kinda of a sad fate for the vocaloids eh? So anyways, now that the plot is in motion, I need to ask something of my very few readers out there. Besides ignoring the fact the writing in this story SUCKS, I'd like you guys to decide who will be the next ****vocaloid to be found. This also include utauloids, voyakiloids, etc. Also, this song used in this chapter is The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku**


	3. The Kagamine Twins

**Len**

_Rin_

Both

* * *

Agreeing to hide Miku in Dipper's flash drive until they gain access to a real computer, the poor guy now finds himself being dragged by his sister. "LET'S GO FIND THE VOCALOID'S" Mabel shouts out randomly. The twins got some looks, only to be excused thanks to Mabel's rather random reputation.

"Mabel! We don't even know what we're looking for! Heck, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dipper scolded his sister. Sadly he never got the proper explanation to what a vocaloid even is, much less how to find one. And the book is practically useless since it is over a thousand years old.

"I already told you! They're anime characters that sing!" Mabel said once again.

"What she said" Miku said randomly, appearing right next to Dipper.

"AHH! Wha-what happened to the flash drive!?"

"I got bored hah" the virtual diva smiled. Before the conversation could continue, a rumbling could be felt. A giant sweatdrop appeared on Miku. "Ah, the twins are here"

Sure enough, in the distance trees were being knocked down. "Ok, what the heck is going on here!?" Dipper asks. Instead of an answer, he got a missing Miku. She was running for her life. Before either of the Pine twins could even process whats happening, some trees fell down to reveal the latest threat. A virtual roadroller was running around. Driving it were what happened to be another pair of twins. This pair being of 14 years. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

The girl had her feet planted on the roof, an alive expression planted on her face. Hair clips keeping her shoulder length blonde hair out of her hair, and white ribbon flapping in the air. Her outfit was a white schoolgirl crop top with a cute yellow ribbon for a tie, paired with simple black shorts.

The boy was busy driving. His own blonde hair was pulled in a small ponytail. He also wore a white school boy style shirt, though his yellow tie was a bit more classic. His pair of shorts were a bit longer and less revealing than his sister's. From what could be seen, both had on yellow versions of Miku's sleeves and leg warmers.

"レンは、以降！" the girl shouted, pointing forwards. Translation: ONWARDS LEN! The boy sighing, the vehicle started to move forwards. By now the Pine twins got the message and decided to catch up with Miku.

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

**To darling you who bought us**

**From the Crypton-Corp house**

_We're coming with our proud beloved car_

_So be ready to welcome us!_

**Anything that annoys us**

**We'll run them down with this girl!**

_Hey yo! Move it!_

_We're gonna jump right in!_

_Your house has a garage right?_

Everybody at Crypton!

Thanks for raising us up till now!

The time has come for us to leave the nest

And start on our own journey

With our Road-Roller!

**It's dark and hard to breathe in this package!**

_Hurry up and let us out!_

_We'll sing good songs for you!_

**We grew up in Hokkaido**

**But now we've been bought and installed by you**

_It's a touching moment_

_And you even gave us snacks_

_Thanks!_

**Bit by bit you start to treat us badly...**

**You don't have any snacks again today? HEY!**

_Man, gimme a award!_

_We helped you make good songs, right?!_

**If you aren't going to give us snacks...**

**We'll put your songs on DataBase!**

_How about that?_

_Scared?_

_Then give us snacks like your supposed to!_

Make us sing nicely and neatly

Or we might get angry at you

We aren't DQN's!

If you ever say we are, we might run you over

With our ROAD-ROLLER!

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller_

_Big fat yellow Road-Roller!_

By the twins and Miku were being chased around mindlessly by the twins in their roadroller. Uggh, so many twins to keep track of. After those couple minutes listening to their japanese robotic singing voices, the girl just started holding that long note. Their voices had just a bit more robotic static than Miku, with the girl's being just slightly more powerful and nasally than her brother's. The boys was just a little bit softer and was much lower pitched. The only thing really note worthy right now is the continuing chase.

Everybody at Crypton!

Thanks for raising us till now!

The time has come for us to leave the nest

And start on our own journey!

With our ROAD-ROLLER!

Make us sing nicely and neatly

Or we might get angry at you!

We aren't DQN's!

If you say we are...

We might RUN YOU OVER!

With our ROAD-ROLLER!

The chase continued along with their song. By now the pursued were starting to run low on steam. Noticing that the road roller is coming dangerously close, Dipper makes a rather bold but still classic move: jumping out of the way and taking his sister with him. "But what about Miku!?" Mabel worries once recovering from the impact. The twins look back to see the departing roadroller; leaving behind a comically-flattened Miku.

"大丈夫" the teal girl confirmed she was okay, waving a literally flat arm in the air

* * *

**hey. thank you Riptide, for being the first and currently only person to make this story feel special. as requested, i slapped Rin and Len in. On another note, the song used is 'It's my Roadroller'**


	4. Trick and Treat!

**Len**

_Rin_

Both

* * *

It took awhile, but eventually the twins managed to catch the twins. Uggh, like I said in the last chapter: too many twins to keep up with. The introductions have already been shared and the Kagamine's have been convinced to return to the computer once they actually find a real working one. Nice move Mabel. Also Miku has been pealed off the ground. It took a little time, but she returned to her normal state.

And now both twins and Miku sat in the attic, just casually hanging out. Sadly for Miku she was often times stuck as translator. "Hey, how about we tell a story" Rin decided.

"That sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?" Miku conversed along with them. The Pine twins could only sit there, bewildered at their Japanese conversation.

After a brief conversation, the vocaloids agreed on a creepy little story to share. "Nee, you have Halloween right?" Miku asked the Pine twins. They nodded, excitement shining in their eyes; especially Mabel's. "Well, what if you could have Trick _and_ Treat instead of _or_?" The virtual diva explained further before the three vocaloids began to tell their tale.

It spoke of an innocent girl who lived in a simple village. One day while she was out shopping, she learned of the legend of a pair of twin devils living in the nearby forest. Being too foolish to believe such a fairy tale, the girl bravely went through that very forest as a shortcut on her way home that night. It was only a matter of time before she got lost. While in the forest, she met a couple children who lived alone in a mansion. Ironically enough they were twins. The pair seemingly just as innocent as any other child you've seen, the girl gave them cookies. As a thank you, the girl twin gave her a blindfold. She said that is she ever wanted to come to play with them again, she can just wear the blindfold as a shortcut. Before the girl knew it, she found herself back at home again. Every night since then, the girl would put on the blindfold and visit the twins; and each and every time she'd bring a treat of some sort. One night however, changed it all. The girl wondered just how the blindfold works; so she took the treat of the night and spread crumbs during her journey. Her blindfold was also loose, so it slipped off. The girl saw terrifying shadows that represented the twins, though lacked their childish demeanor. It was when the girl removed the blindfold completely when they returned to normal. The twins, wanting to avoid the subject, asked for their treats. Unfortunately, when they learned of the treat being reduced to crumbs on the forest floor, they were very upset. They grabbed her. When the girl woke up she was back in her room at home.

Too add to the story, the Kagamine twins stood up for a quick little number. Almost like magic their outfits changed. They both had cat ears and a tail. Rin's outfit had switched to a purple jacket and skirt, decorated with yellow ribbons and dark stockings. Len not had on a black jacket and shorts, his leggings being orange and black striped. He also had a cute wittle purple ribbon on his tail.

**Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest pulled by a voice so sweet.**

**Come on, come one, you want to go deeper in to meet**

_Quickly, quickly, run as fast as your small legs can run in the dark_

**Come on, come on, it'll be fun, let's play a game,** on your mark!

**This ****cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick**

_Imagine that your drowning in the sweetest syrups_

_Dreams relieve you of your problems and sorrows that make you weep_

**Because they are heaven made, **have one and fall asleep

_But they are only good if you falls asleep surrounded by hallucinations_

_When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**

**You've already given up, **don't take it back, it's a deal

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife**

**A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life**

_Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see_

_Lantern shadows that grew at night __unconsciously frightened me_

**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early**

_If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you myself?_

_Hey look, your laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_

**But you still wear lies,** so let's go back to our play tonight

_"...Hey, give me? haha"_

**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**

**Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place_

_I'll just toll what's in your pocket, not you should not lose any face_

**Give me that, **quickly, quickly, just give it here right now

Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know

Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality

Give me that, quickly, just give that here right to me

By now Dipper and Mabel had a little fear from such a creepy story, probably because of the fear of not knowing. They never learned what happened to the girl when the twins got made at her. Never knew what the twins were truly capable of. There was much mystery. So many unanswered questions. That alone was almost frightening. Once the performance ended, Rin and Len's outfits switched back to normal. The twins clapped at the foreign song and story. Despite the lack of details, it truly was pretty good.

* * *

**I just had to get Trick and Treat in there. It's such a fun twisted song. When I learned of the story on the Vocaloid Wiki, I couldn't resist. It was too cute. Anyways, keep up the reviews! Who shall I bring in next?**


	5. Kaito and Kaiko

This next vocaloid was actually rather easy to track. Once Miku mentioned his love for ice cream, the Pine Twins knew where too look. Sure enough at the ice cream shop, there was Kaito there. The only thing unexpected was his gender swap Kaiko being there. Then again, she is just as crazy about ice cream as him.

Kaito, a blue haired man who appears to be in his twenties, began to sang a certain song he somehow found himself obsessed with; in between bites of ice cream of course. He wore a white coat lined in blue, the article of clothing itself opening up to reveal his black shirt and brown pants combo. Wrapped around his neck was a simple blue scarf. His clothing was highlighted in several places with gold. His voice was very low pitch and slightly nasally, the robotic sound lacking quite a bit.

_Corrupted administration of judgement_

_Determined by the social status of the accused_

_I'm the master of the court_

_I want money more than justice_

_Even the heinous people_

_Can be saved if they pay money_

_Money is the best lawyer in hell_

_The appearance and age, the race and gender_

_That's all irrelevant_

_The important thing is that you can pay money_

_That's all_

_Your life depends on me_

_If you want salvation, show me your money_

_So sin is my only consideration_

_Judgement of corruption_

_If you want to emerge from the swamp of false accusations_

_Give me more money_

_Even for my daughter who isn't able to work_

_I need money_

_If I assemble all the seven deadly sins_

_My wish will come true_

_Today the courtroom of doubt is open again_

_Bad people laugh, good people cry_

_So sin is my only consideration_

_Judgement of corruption_

_If I want to grant my dearest wish_

_I'll continue swinging this unjust hammer_

_An unscrupulous serial killer who was the leader of the army_

_It's naturally a capital crime_

_A bribe is given to me_

_I say that the accused is innocent_

_Civil war began because of wrath_

_The leader of the army was killed_

_Miserable corpses were exposed in the fields_

_I met the brunt of the wrath_

_The residence burns brightly_

_My beloved "daughter"_

_I'm not scared as long as I am with her_

_In the burned down residence you can find_

_The lonely corpses of "the parent and his child"_

_When I woke up I was alone in that place_

_The entrance of the underworld_

_Heaven or Hell, who decides it is_

_The master of the hellish yard_

_Even the heinous people_

_Can be saved if they pay money_

_Money is the best lawyer in hell_

_I smile at the master of the hellish yard_

_And whisper softly into his ear_

_"I will never give my fortune to you"_

_I head for the door_

_And my body falls down to the bottom of hell_

_So sin is my only consideration_

_Judgement of corruption_

_Even if someone_

_Doesn't write up the judgement of this sin_

_So someday I'll collect more with these hands_

_A deadly sin fragment_

_At that moment hell will change into_

_Me and my daughter's Utopia..._

At the finish of the song, Kaiko clapped as well as the twins and Miku. "You've been very obsessed with that song, haven't you?" Miku asked. In english, Kaito let out a simple yes.

"You were really good sir" Mabel cheered, walking up to Kaito.

"Yeah yeah, so now we found you two. Can we get going now?" Dipper asked impatiently.

"What? Without giving me a turn?" Kaiko then complained. "Not fair"

Kaiko looked more like Kaito's little sister than a genderswap. With the appearance of a 16 year old girl, that comes as no surprise. With a voice only a couple octaves higher, she ignored Dipper's pleas to leave and started singing anyways. Her chin length blue hair framed her pretty face perfectly as she closed her matching dark blue eyes. Her outfit was very similar to Kaito's, but far more feminine. She wore a backless dress similar to his coat, the back of the skirt cut in a swallow-tail design. She had detached sleeves similar to his, and her brown boots similar to his pants. Also similar to Kaito was her blue scarf. Besides her feminism, the only clear difference between her and Kaito was the visible "05" on her shoulder.

_Where are you now, What are you doing?_

_Are you in this endless sky?_

_I realized for the first time_

_I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now_

_How much you supported me_

_How much you made me smile_

_That I'd lost them_

_Was too much too consider_

_Even though I struggled so desperately_

_To reach out my hand and take them back_

_Like the wind they slipped through,_

_Looking as if they'd reach me, but did not_

_My chest tightened with loneliness and despair_

_My heart felt like it would break_

_But your smiling face remained in my memories_

_Always encouraging me_

_Let's return to those days once more_

_I know it will be alright this time_

_Always smiling at your side_

_Close by your side..._

_Where are you now, what are you doing?_

_Are you in this endless sky?_

_Will you smile for me like always?_

_Right now, it's all I continue to ask for..._

Mabel was clapping crazily at the end of Kaiko's cover. "Ne, Arigato" Kaiko smiled at the applause received.

"Anyways guys, time for you to go home" Dipper ordered

* * *

**There we go! Sorry for the hiatus. I got a million other stories to juggle plus my personal life. That and 'Judgement of Corruption' was requested and for the longest time I couldn't figure out how to fit that in. After long debation, I settled on what you just read. I chose to slap Kaiko in not only to shoutout the gender swaps (whom I don't think I'll be able to fit them all all in), but also cuz I wanted a song to relate more to the plot line. Said song being her cover of 'Dear You'. Anyways, I got big plans for: Luka, Oliver, SeeU, Neru and Tei. Which shall I bring in first? Leave your reviews**


	6. Galaco's ERROR

This next Vocaloid was fairly easy to track down. Rumor spread fairly quickly about a colorful japanese girl with a robotic voice singing on the street and forcing everyone to sign a petition. Thus Dipper, Mabel and the other vocaloid's were quick to rush over to her. Rumors confirmed, the Vocaloid was there singing her heart out.

This voice had a slightly bland tone with a soft hint of robotic buzz. Her appearance was quite colorful in comparison to the other vocaloid's the twins had seen so far. With half her hair blonde, the other brown. The brown half of her bangs were colored with pink, blue and yellow streaks. Her outfit was a galaxy print dress that looked very futuristic, matching her boots. With a white and pink hoodie, she also accessorized with a tiara and silver triangle belt buckle and zipper. Her amber eyes were filled with desperation and determination as she sang for what could be her life.

_Can you see it? The tears in my eyes_

_I'm blurred by the colors of life_

_What did you leave behind?_

_Calling out-I'm collapsing_

_Blue, red, and white are mixing_

_Within this world, I'm shouting_

_What was I wishing for?_

_I was tired from chasing after it_

_When will it end?_

_AM I BREAKING DOWN?_

_I'M BREAKING!_

_EVEN STILL I WANT TO KEEP_

_BREATHING_

_BREATHING_

_CAN YOU STILL SEE IT?_

_LIKE IN THE LAST DREAM_

_FINAL WORDS ARE STUCK_

_ERROR_

_On a distant day_

_The faint light is overflowing from the sky_

_What have you decided now?_

_Color of tears overlap_

_Afloat, the consciousness_

_In that body is melting_

_And completely blurred_

_What are you comparing it too?_

_It's so sad I've forgotten_

_When will it end_

_AM I DISTORTED?_

_I'M DISTORTED!_

_EVEN STILL I WANT TO KEEP_

_BREATHING_

_BREATHING_

_AM I DREAMING?_

_IS THIS THE LAST THOUGHT OF YOU?_

_FINAL WORDS ARE STUCK_

_ERROR_

_Even if I give,_

_Even if I lose,_

_Even if I forget,_

_Can't I do that?_

_I'm restless_

_Kill this ERROR_

_Also, I'm laughing_

_Again-ERROR_

_ARE YOU BREAKING ME?_

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S BROKEN?_

_EVEN SO THE TEARS_

_HURT_

_IT HURTS_

_DID IT REACH YOU?_

_WITH MY LAST SINGING VOICE?_

_I LAY OUT MY FINAL WORDS_

_BUT THE OVERLAPPING COLORS ARE BLURRED_

_AM I BROKEN?_

_I'M BROKEN!_

_BUT I STILL WANT TO CONTINUE_

_BREATHING_

_BREATHING_

_DID I JUST SEE YOU?_

_JUST LIKE THE END OF THE DREAM_

_EVEN THE WORDS ARE STUCK_

_ERROR_

__At the end of the song the small audience around her clapped before leaving. "ちょっと待ってください！" the vocaloid called. Sadly the only response she got were confused glances thanks to the language barrier. One glance and each person left.

"ギャラ子、大丈夫ですか？" Rin asked if this girl was alright. She only shook her head. It was then her eyes shot open in a burning determination, this girl almost doing fist pumps.

"いいえ、私はあきらめる文句を言わない！" she randomly shouted.

"頑張って、ギャラ子~ちゃん。" Miku wished her friend good luck.

"Yeah umm, lil confused here. Translator needed" Dipper reminded. This time Kaito was the translator.

"This is Galaco. Her life is in danger right now. Yamaha is threatening to delete her on the 31st of October 2013 unless she can get 10,000 signatures on her petition. She needs help" he explained sadly. Mabel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What! No! She's too good to be deleted. It's not fair!" she whined, running over to the vocaloids in a group hug. After quickly scribbling her signature, she too gave Galaco a comforting hug. The galactic vocaloid was a bit confused at first, but accepted the gesture. "C'mon Dipper! You have too sign too!" the girl barked at her brother.

"It's not like I have a choice" he sighed, signing as well

* * *

**I know I was planning to introduce a different vocaloid, but I just had to do this. Long story short, I casually typed in 'Galaco' on tumblr thus discovering her upcoming possible death and the petition. I already got my signature in. Kaito said it once, and I'll repeat it. On Halloween 2013, Yamaha plans to delete Galaco. There is a petition to save her on . Heres my attempt at posting the link /savegalaco**

**I am currently one of 6,147 supporters and we need 3,853 more. Help get us closer to our goal and sign now, as well as tell your friends to do so. Galaco needs our help**

**Galaco: 助けて！**

**Translation: Help!**

**Me: My headcanon is that Galaco is a fighter and is not going to give up easily. That's just a little randomness there**


End file.
